garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Manta
Mantas are the strongest flying monsters in X.A.N.A.'s army, far surpassing a Hornet. The Flying Mantas are superb flying monsters that look like rays. They are mostly in Sector 5 around the Celestial Dome and generally move in groups. They are white and navy blue and have on their back the Eye of X.A.N.A., their weak point. They also have powerful laser beams with which they shoot at our heroes. Sometimes Odd is able to climb on their backs and by scratching the Eye of X.A.N.A., is then able to have full control of where ever they fly to. In Temporary Insanity, two Mantas fused themselves together and shot a laser at Odd and Ulrich which made their bodies glow red and devirtualized them after some time. This laser is capable of confusing targets into believing they are on Lyoko when on the real world and in the real world while on Lyoko. While William was possessed by X.A.N.A., since there was no vehicle for him, he used a Black Manta as transportation. The Manta was provided by X.A.N.A. X.A.N.A. William used the Manta often when trying to capture Aelita, even ordering the monster to attack our heroes instead of simply riding it. Like in the series, in the video game, Mantas were capable of laying "eggs" so to speak, that are able to explode like miniature mines. But they do not explode in groups, they only explode one at a time which is sort of like a safety mechanism. Also they are underwater (in the game). There have been several occasions where the Mantas have been seen laying "eggs" in the show. However, one bomb explosion may trigger another one. A "wall" of bombs can be built, but if a Manta is destroyed, all the bombs the Manta laid will disappear in the same fashion as the pieces of destroyed monsters. Trivia *Mantas are the only monsters that can travel outside the Celestial Dome in Carthage. *In the 2nd-4th seasons, Mantas had a high pitched crying noise. In Evolution, the sound is significantly lower pitched and variant. *The first time a Manta appeared in Evolution was in ''Friday the 13th''. *X.A.N.A. was able to put them in the Digital Sea in Obstination. *In reality, Mantas resemble Lesser Devil Rays Gallery Manta.jpg|Mantas in Sector 5. XANA_208.jpg|Mantas in the Ice Sector. XANA_489.jpg|Mantas on the attack in Sector 5! XANA_672.jpg|Attacking the Core of Lyoko! XANA_685.jpg|A Manta shatters Odd's Shield. XANA_187.jpg|Manas "hatching" from the Sector wall. XANA_229.jpg|Flyng through Sector 5. Manta's possessed by Franz Hopper.png|Ulrich and Aelita surf on the backs of Mantas. Odd Manta Riding.jpg|Odd also uses the Manta as a ride. Manta laser.jpg|Firing it's laser beam. Black Manta.jpg|Manta seen up close. Manta image player 432 324.jpg|X.A.N.A.-William's Black Manta. 100px-Manta card-1-.jpg|''A manta's ID Card.'' Manta with Red Halo.png|The Mantas about to fire their Hallucinogenic Beam. Vdsbsx.png|Aelita rides on a Manta controlled by Franz Hopper in The Key. Dvx.png|Both her and Ulrich make their way through the Sector. Dcv.png|A Manta delivers Aelita to the Scyphozoa. 31.Montar una Manta.png|Manta riding is quite common. Tumblr m0fxgoiqGF1rpcg7oo5 1280.jpg|X.A.N.A.-William rides his Black Manta through the Ice Sector. Evo_mantas.jpg|Manta in Evolution XANA 214.jpg|Mantas with their Flying Mines. XANA 213.jpg|They clatter them around the activated tower. The Key Aelita rides the Manta image 1.png|Aelita rides on the Manta to get to her missing fragment. Obstination53.JPG|Swimming through the Digital Sea in Evolution. Obstination50.JPG|Mantas in the Digital Sea in Evolution. Tarentule au plafond 038.jpg|Two Mantas combind their beams and begin to glow red.. Tarentule au plafond 036.jpg|..they charge up their beams at Ulrich and Odd. Ultime mission 104.jpg|A Manta pursuing MegaPod in Ultimate Mission. Ultime mission 108.jpg|The Manta behind Megapod. Ultime mission 109.jpg|The Manta devirtualized by Megapod's torpedo. Manta.png|Manta seen up close in Evolution. ca:Manta es:Mantarraya fi:Manta fr:Manta gl:Monstros de XANA#Mantas it:Mostri di XANA#Mante volanti pl:Manta pt:Manta ru:Скат Category:Monsters Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Villains Category:Carthage Category:Mantas Category:Digital Sea Category:Transportation Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Things appear in game